


I'll Stand By You

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crimes & Criminals, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: Caroline witnesses a crime and needs to be placed in protective custody until the trial, she can’t think of anything worse than being kept prisoner against her will until she meets the man who’s in charge of her security detail.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	1. Crash Into You

_**Route 95 - Virginia** _

Caroline tipped her head back and rubbed her temples slowly, attempting to relieve the blinding headache that had settled and didn’t seem to be going anywhere. It didn’t help that she’d been sitting in this car for the past few hours, driving along the interstate somewhere in Virginia with no idea of her final destination.

Apparently that was all part of the deal. She sneaked a look at the driver, his eyes trained on the road. He was also part of the deal, unfortunately.

It all happened in the blur of one day.

One minute she was walking innocently through the empty parking garage after a late night at work, the next she was cowering behind a car as a hail of gunfire erupted. The three assailants only stopped shooting when the other person fell to the floor, dead from the number of gunshot wounds he’d sustained.

In her panic, Caroline let out a frightened scream only drawing their attention to her presence and location. She remembered the adrenaline pumping through her veins and it took all of her energy and courage to run back towards the lifts, a few stray bullets flying her way as they spotted her. She’d never felt so relieved when the lift doors closed and she was able to swipe her security pass and ascend all the way to level forty-three. Caroline punched the screen on her cell desperate to call the police but realized there was no service. What if they followed her upstairs? It was only when Caroline reached the floor that she managed to dial 911 which connected her to the police.

She was safe. Well, that’s what she thought until she found out the truth. Not only had she interrupted a drug deal gone wrong but the assailants were part of the biggest syndicate in the United States with extreme reach and power, especially when it came to protecting their activities. The FBI and DEA had been monitoring their activities for years without much traction but with Caroline’s testimony, they could implicate their leader and put him and his network of associates away.

Within hours she’d been shuttled to a non-descript motel apparently for her own protection, although Caroline figured it was just as much about their case. She’d had a brief meeting with two plain-clothed officers who confirmed she was being moved to an undisclosed location with someone well-trusted in their organization to transport her there.

She’d been hysterical, begging for some further information and to be able to speak to her loved ones, all of which was denied as they bundled her into the car with her supposed protector. She’d faltered immediately, wondering whether she should disclose the fact she knew him or whether it was actually a welcome thing even with the way they’d left things.

**_The Bulldog Tavern, Georgetown University, Washington DC…6 years earlier_ **

_“You’re a shark,” he baulked, handing over the money he owed her for the win._

_“It’s not my fault you can’t play.”_

_“Way to crush someone’s ego, love,” he shot back, his crimson lips curving into a knowing smile._

_As soon as the stranger had entered her local university bar, he’d piqued her attention. It didn’t hurt that he looked like an Abercrombie and Fitch model either with an accompanying sexy, English accent. Dirty, blonde curls, blue eyes, stubble and a toned body fitted into a tight, grey t-shirt and dark jeans completed the look._

_“I’d be more than happy to let you win your money back,” she offered, cocking her left eyebrow._

_“Yeah right, would you like one of my kidneys as well?” He joked, flashing some dimples she didn’t see coming. “How about a drink instead?”_

_“I didn’t take you for the quitting type?”_

_“I’m not a quitter, I’m just smart enough to know that it’s best to stop while you’re behind.”_

_“Fair point, I’ll have a beer.”_

_“A beer, you’re my kind of girl.”_

_“Isn’t English beer usually warm?” She asked._ _“You might get a shock, we like to keep things in the States at a lower temperature.”_

_“So, the Englishman offers to buy you a beer and you throw some unsubstantiated claim out there? Our beer is plenty cold, love.”_

_“It’s Caroline.” He stared at her blankly. “You know, my name.”_

_“Sweet Caroline, I like it,” he chuckled, gesturing to the barman for drinks. “So, do you have a job or should I assume it’s Chief Pool Shark?”_

_“That’s one of my many extracurricular activities,” she boasted. “You know while I’m studying journalism.”_

_“I should have known with that argumentative nature.”_

_“It certainly helps with my studies,” she said proudly, not even bothering to deny it. “So, how about you? I’ve never seen you here, are you new to Georgetown” He paused for a moment before replying._

_“I just transferred,” he explained. “I’m studying genetic engineering and I’ll have you know that my biology knowledge is second to none.”_

_“I’ll bet,” she drawled. “You know I’m too smart to be seduced by you, right?”_

_“Well, that’s why I like you.”_

_“So, come on how about another game? I saw some boots today and could really use the extra funds to afford them.”_

_“You’re pretty confident.”_

_“You bet your ass I am.”_

_“How about the best of three?” He asked._

_“You’re on.” Turns out Caroline wasn’t the only pool shark at the bar that night and three matches between them had turned into three months._

_They didn’t have much free time between classes but what they did have was spent together, exploring each other and every bare inch of skin. She could still remember the way he would tease her mercilessly with his tongue until she was begging him for more. Their initial attraction was growing into something that wasn’t only physically satisfying but Caroline was fairly certain she was falling in love with him._

_Until the day he’d told her he’d been offered a scholarship for a research project in Sweden and they never saw each other again. She wanted to try and maintain something long distance but he was adamant those types of relationships never worked out._

_**Route 95 - North Carolina** _

“Is the heating level alright for you?” He asked, breaking her out of her trance. She didn’t reply, she was far too confused and angry to speak. “How about the music?” She rolled her eyes at his pathetic attempts to make conversation.

“Wow, the first thing you’re going to ask me after six years is about temperature and music?”

“When you got into the car, I knew you weren’t ready to talk so I thought I’d try and respect your wishes under the circumstances.”

“How kind of you,” she growled. “If you must know it’s too hot in here and your musical taste leaves a lot to be desired, but I guess I already knew that about you, Tom.”

“Uh about that, my name’s not actually Tom.”

“Of course it isn’t,” she muttered. “I bet you think I’m such a gullible idiot to have believed all the lies you told me back then.”

“Of course I don’t think that,” he murmured. “And I didn’t lie to you about everything.”

“So, did you really study science?”

“No I didn’t, but ever since I was a child I always wanted to be a genetic engineer,” he offered.

“Are you really an only child?”

“No, I have three siblings,” he admitted.

“So far you’re not scoring so well on the honesty scale, Tom, or whatever the hell your real name actually is. Did you even go to Sweden?”

“I didn’t,” he answered, not going into further detail which wasn’t surprising to her. “Look, Caroline…”

“No, just stop! Stop talking to me period, I don’t want to hear any more about how you consistently lied to me for three months. My day has already been bad enough as it is without you coming back into my life as some undercover FBI agent who isn’t called Tom.”

“It’s Klaus,” he whispered. She barely heard him but the first thing she questioned was if it was actually true because right now she wasn't completely sure of anything, especially him.

_**Brevard, North Carolina** _

The one thing Caroline had a lot of time to focus on during their drive was the scenery. It had so far been only long stretches of road and signs but they’d pulled off the main highway and into what looked like a beautiful, green valley.

“Where are we?” Caroline asked unable to help herself, taking in the gorgeous, ranch-style property as they travelled up the long driveway. They’d been driving for about eight hours now and she had to admit that arriving here was somewhat comforting after all the uncertainty and apprehension she’d felt. Seeing horses grazing on the grass ahead immediately took Caroline back to her childhood years and to some happier times.

“Falling Water Farm.”

“The FBI certainly has some impressive assets,” she commented.

“This property is actually privately owned,” he explained, parking the car in front of the stately house. “We’ve booked the log cabin by the pond.”

“What, just you and me?” She squeaked, scared that even though she was angry with him she couldn’t stop the memories or the residual lust that was currently coursing through her body.

“Unfortunately you’re stuck with me for a while, love.”

“All I can say is there better be two beds and don’t ever call me that again,” she warned, jumping out of the car and slamming the door shut with a bang.

She realized the house was as beautiful inside as it was on the outside as they made their way into the entry hall. A smiling brunette was standing behind the makeshift reception desk ready to greet them.

“If it isn’t the newlyweds!” She exclaimed, causing Caroline to stop in her tracks. He snaked his arm around her waist and let it fall to the small of her back, gently caressing the bare skin between the top of her jeans and shirt. She would have slapped him if the woman wasn’t staring at them so intently.

“It is,” he grinned, pulling her forward towards the desk. She would have argued but was trying to deal with the sensations his simple touch had caused. He knew just what worked on her given their brief time together, bastard.

“Mr. and Mrs. Lawson.”

“I thought I told you I wasn’t going to take your name, honey?” She asked, fluttering her eyelashes, unable to help herself. How dare her keep her in the dark about yet another thing? She was beginning to realise that lying came second nature to Klaus, if that was actually his real name.

“It was just a figure of speech,” he covered, quickly. “This one loves to joke, don’t you, sweetheart? We’re here to check-in for our honeymoon.”

“Well, I’ll go and get your reservation documents, excuse me for a moment,” she replied, before walking through the door behind the desk.

“Trust you to be so stubborn and keep your maiden name.”

“Says the guy who didn’t feel the need to give me a heads-up that I’m playing the part of some newlywed,” she argued. “I wouldn’t marry you if you were the last man left on the planet.”

“Well, I suppose it’s lucky that it’s all make-believe then,” he murmured.

“I’m not sure lucky is what I’m feeling right now,” she scowled. “Let’s just get this over and done with and then I’ll never have to see you again.” 


	2. Hanging by a Moment

_**Falling Water Farm, NC** _

Klaus stood at the front window, watching over the darkened grounds of Falling Water Farm. It was quiet and still, something Klaus wasn't used to on assignment.

Usually, he was working undercover in the midst of the action, but his previous job had left him slightly exposed and the FBI thought it was better that he lay low for a while. To say Klaus was frustrated was an understatement, he felt constrained by the new arrangements and found witness protection monotonous until she reappeared unexpectedly in his life.

Two days had passed since they'd arrived and she still refused to speak to him unless of course they were around other people and had to pretend to be love-struck newlyweds. It was for that exact reason Caroline was more inclined to keep close to the cabin and away from prying eyes. It was around midnight and he could hear the shower running and he felt comforted that things hadn't changed in six years. When she couldn't sleep she'd shower no matter what time of night, she said it was sometimes the only thing that could relax her.

**_Harbin Hall – Georgetown University Washington DC_ **

_Klaus awoke with a start, his eyes fluttering open and trying to adjust to the darkened room, noticing she was no longer lying by his side._

_When they'd fallen asleep completely replete of energy from their nocturnal activities, he remembered her snuggled up against him, her head nestled in the crook of his neck given the lack of space in her tiny excuse for a bed. Not that Klaus minded, in fact, he loved the feeling of her bare skin brushing up against his. They'd only met two weeks ago but Klaus felt like he'd known her much longer. Their initial banter was easy and fun and one night had turned into many. Klaus knew it was wrong to deceive her given his current assignment but he craved her company and the more he saw of her the more he wanted to be with her._

_He could hear the faint sound of the water running, wondering what she was doing in the shower this time of night. He got up, stretching his legs as he rose, trying to work out the kinks that such a cramped sleeping situation had created. Dorm rooms definitely weren't conducive to sleepovers; the one upside to it all was that her roommate Katherine was barely there, unlike his temperamental one Damon who didn't take too kindly to interruptions._

_He approached the door slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did it._

_"Caroline?" He asked, knocking lightly._

_S_ _he didn't answer at first and he realized why when he heard the most melodic voice wafting from within. It was probably the single most angelic thing he'd ever heard and given what he did, Klaus sure needed some light and goodness in his life. He listened for a while longer, losing himself in the song until he realized he needed her. Now._

_He opened the door and walked into the bathroom clearing his throat as he did it._

_"You scared the hell out of me!" She cried, peeking out from behind the white shower curtain and wrapping it around herself protectively._

_"There's no need to be shy, love, I have seen it all before," he smirked knowingly. "You know I was going to ask why you were showering at one AM but all I can think of his why you didn't invite me to join you?"_

_"It's something I do when I can't sleep, it relaxes me."_

_"And you don't think I can help with that? I seem to recall you being plenty relaxed only a few hours ago."_

_"I was but then you had to go and distract me again and let's just say I couldn't get back to sleep."_

_"Distract you? Last time I checked I was just lying next to you.”_

_“Well, sometimes it doesn’t take much especially when you’re sharing a single bed.”_

_“Don’t remind me,” he drawled. “Since I was the cause of this distraction I'd be more than happy to lend a helping hand; you know I'm very good at washing those hard to reach places," he explained, removing the white boxers that had been sitting tightly on his hips._

_"Is that what you say to all the girls?"_

_"You're the first but my bathing skills are second to none, I promise," he grinned, surprising her by pulling back the curtain and exposing her beautiful body that he'd been caressing earlier. It was only when he stepped inside that he felt just how cold the water was. "Bloody hell, that's freezing," he cursed, taking a step back._

_"It's usually hot but you got me so worked up I thought cold was a better choice."_

_"Or you could have just woke me up for round three, love," he suggested, leaning forward and turning on the hot tap. "I'm very obliging with requests like that."_

_"I'll bet you are," she smiled, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss._

_Klaus wasn't quite sure what was more arousing, the feeling of her lips massaging his or the feeling of her nipples rubbing tantalizingly against his bare chest as the water cascaded over them but that was all he needed to rally into action. He pushed her backward, taking her wrists and splaying her arms against the wall as his tongue continued its journey southward nibbling at her supple neck then feathering kisses along her collar bone before dipping his head lower and caressing the swell of her breasts._

_He felt her stiffen in anticipation as he made his way towards her left nipple claiming it hungrily with his mouth, his circular motions only increasing in speed and pressure as her cries became louder and more urgent with every flicker of his tongue. He relinquished one of her wrists, running his hand along the curve of her waist and finding its way to her lower abdomen. She bucked her hips forward to meet his hand obviously desperate for his touch._

_He paused momentarily causing her to moan impatiently before sliding his fingers into her hot center and massaging her silky folds, emulating the same pressure and movement he was applying to her nipple._

_“Please,” she begged. He tugged at her nipple, finally releasing it and looked in her eyes, unable to miss the pure and unadulterated lust reflected in them._

_“What do you want, love?” He demanded. His voice was low and husky, his arousal only growing as he witnessed her writhing in pleasure before him, her wet hair plastered to the wall behind, her creamy skin now tinged pink from the heat of the water and the excitement he incited within her._

_“You, I want you. Inside me, now,” she panted as his finger found her clit and began rubbing it slowly causing her to cry out in what he knew were equal parts of surprise and pleasure. He quickened his pace as her body began to convulse, the building pressure obviously too much to take as she cried out collapsing into his chest for support her legs quivering from the impact._

_“Now that was what I would call a relaxing shower,” she said, her breathing ragged, placing a lingering kiss on his lips._

_“Oh, it’s far from over,” he grinned devilishly._

_“But my skin is starting to wrinkle,” she teased, causing him to tighten his grip around her waist._ _“And just think about the water bill.”_

_**Present Day, NC** _

He was broken from his trance by the clicking of the bathroom door lock. Her sudden appearance in the moonlit hallway clad only in a small, white towel knotted at the chest doing nothing to contain the arousal his memories had already evoked.

She looked so beautiful at that moment in the silver light, her hair atop her head in a messy bun, exposing the full length of her porcelain neck, the brief towel highlighting her long, milky legs and doing nothing to settle the stirring within the confines of his boxers. Klaus could barely breathe something that wasn’t uncommon to him when it came to Caroline Forbes.

She gasped, not noticing him there at first but not shifting her gaze either. It was almost like she was refusing to look away. If there was something else he knew about Caroline it was her refusal to show weakness. He was almost tempted to ask if it was a cold shower but thought better of it.

“I see some things never change.” She furrowed her brow in confusion. “You know the relaxing showers.” He noticed a cute blush creep across her cheeks and knew that she was immediately transported back to the same memory he’d just relived. He decided not to make anything of it and continue seeing as she seemed to be willing to interact with him for a change. “I don’t really blame you given everything you’ve been through lately.”

“You know given someone’s trying to kill me it would probably be useful if you didn’t skulk in the shadows like that,” she remarked. Klaus was so surprised she’d spoken he didn’t even care that she was accusing him of lurking.

“Won’t happen again, I’ll be sure to keep my skulking to a minimum.”

“I’m glad that this is all some joke to you.”

“This is no joke,” he bit out; annoyed that she would think it was. “I take my job very seriously, Caroline.”

“I know, so seriously that you are willing to hide things from the people in your life.”

“It comes with the territory, surely you understand that?”

“That response right there tells me I don’t think you grasp the enormity of what you did,” she scoffed, turning on her heel and proceeding to walk towards the bedroom. The bedroom she refused to share, leaving Klaus with the lumpy couch, not that he was surprised of course.

“Please, can you just stop walking away from me? If we’re going to live together then we should try and talk about this...”

“I’m not here to make you feel better and it’s a bit rich on your part to expect me not to walk away when that’s exactly what you did six years ago.”

“If I could go back and change things, trust me I would.”

“Oh wow,” she shot back. “How very noble of you, Doctor Who.”

“I was trying to protect you.”

“You weren’t protecting me at all, you were selfish and protecting your own interests. If you cared even one shred about me you wouldn’t have led me on like you did, knowing that one day you were going to have to concoct some story and ride off into the sunset to your next job and to the next unsuspecting, female victim.”

“Look, yes. I admit it was selfish leading you on but that wasn’t my intention. Things progressed faster between us than I expected and by the time I realized it, it was too late.” He stopped short of admitting just how much he cared about her because Klaus knew after this was over they would go their separate ways and he didn’t want to cause her any more grief than he already had.

“That’s a pathetic excuse; you should have manned up and told me the truth rather than cowardly slinking away on the back of some lie, Tom.” His fake name was out there before she could stop herself. “See? I can’t even get your name right because to me you are him, I don’t even know who Klaus is or if that’s even your real name.”

“It is, short for Niklaus,” he shared, trying to give her something to believe. She faltered briefly, her blue eyes downcast as she considered what he’d said.

“Well, you’ll have to excuse me if I’m reluctant to believe anything else that comes out of your mouth. Now that you’ve completely ruined any sort of relaxation from my shower, I’m going to bed.”

“I do want to tell you everything, to explain.”

“Well, even if I wanted to hear it, Klaus,” she said emphasizing his name. “It’s a little too late for that now.” He realized she was probably right about that. “And for god’s sake put some clothes on, haven’t they heard of tops in the FBI,” she muttered, before making her way down the end of the hall and slamming the bedroom door shut.

He could probably say the same thing about her in that skimpy excuse for a towel but at the end of the day, Klaus didn’t mind at all, especially given how cute her ass looked wiggling away from him. He smiled to himself thinking that even though things between them were in tatters, it was obvious she was still very much attracted to him and for some reason that gave him a glimmer of hope that she might not completely hate him.

He walked over to the window again thinking about what she’d said. Klaus had to admit being around Caroline the past few days had stirred up the feelings he'd done everything to try and bury.

He’d barely finished his training at Quantico when he was assigned his first mission at Georgetown. Apparently it was unheard of for an agent to be deployed that soon but according to his instructors, his potential was too good to waste. His work ethic was first-rate and he thought his emotional management was too. They always taught you in training that you couldn’t get invested ever and given his general lack of empathy, Klaus figured it wouldn’t be too difficult to live by until he met Caroline Forbes and all reason flew out the window.

She was right, he had been selfish but his attraction to her was so strong he couldn’t stay away from her if he tried. He'd never let himself get close to anyone before Caroline and after leaving her all those years ago he never did again. Klaus was fairly certain that even if he had wanted to open his heart, no one would even come close to her. He’d had meaningless flings to pass the time and numb the pain he felt but nothing that required any emotional investment, it was just too difficult.

As much as it hurt, Klaus knew the best thing for Caroline was to leave the past exactly where it belonged.


End file.
